


Atop the Soleil et Lune

by MercuryPetals



Category: Serpent & Dove Series - Shelby Mahurin
Genre: F/M, Hey, I haven’t written in a while, No beta reader, Reid POV, This is just POV smut, We Die Like Men, and this book killed my soul, so i figured, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryPetals/pseuds/MercuryPetals
Summary: Reid Diggory’s POV of the smut atop the Soleil et Lune. It’s not original, and it’s not even super well written. Overall, I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Louise le Blanc/Reid Diggory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Atop the Soleil et Lune

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to get back into my writing groove with a POV fic and I don’t hate it.

Reid felt intense relief as he fell upon the rooftop. He couldn’t quite seem to catch his breath, nor could he convince himself to open his eyes. It felt entirely unnatural, this. Being so high up in the air. Never mind the fact that he and Lou were trespassing. Her finger prodded him once in the ribs as she said, “You’re missing the view.”

His teeth ached from how harshly he clenched his jaw. Swallowing, his throat seemed to contain a stone. Breathing had never been more difficult. Truly, he had never liked heights. 

“Give me a minute,” He begged, trying not to imagine what it would be to fall to the ground. Body catching wind as his limbs flailed, moving closer and closer to the street with each second. He was going to puke.

“You do realize how ironic this is, right?” Lou said, her tone airy and filled with glee. “The tallest man in Cesarine is afraid of heights!” He tried to pull himself together before he answered.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” How she could possibly tolerate being this high up, Reid would never understand. Her fingers pried one of his eyelids open and he caught sight of her smiling face. She was beautiful, he noted.

“Just open your eyes. I promise you won’t regret it.” And something in her voice made him tighten his mouth as he opened his eyes. His gloom all but evaporated as he caught sight of the expanse before him. The blue-black night sky smattered with freckle-like stars. Bright and burning beautifully. “Aren’t they beautiful?”

He didn’t know a place like this existed. Somewhere so far above the smoke of the city that this could be seen. It was incredible, and though he was a tall man, he had never felt smaller. Something about the sky humbled him beyond what he could express in words.

“They are,” He conceded. Lou had her knees pulled to her chest, looking small and happy. She let out a sigh.  
“I like to think God paints the sky just for me on nights like this.” She admitted, making his head snap towards her. God? 

“You believe in God?” He asked, incredulous. That seemed so entirely unlike her in every way that it was hard to believe. She sat her chin on her knees, looking at the sky rather than him.

“I think so.” Was all she said, eyes roving the stars with the same sort of reverence that his had moments ago. He pulled himself up.

“But you rarely attend Mass. You— you celebrate Yule, not Noël.” He argued, trying to make sense of her. She only shrugged as her fingers crinkled a leaf. She still wasn’t looking at him.

“I never said it was your god. Your god hates women. We were and afterthought.” Which was entirely untrue. At least, Reid thought so.

“That isn’t true,” He disputed. God didn’t hate anyone, Reid knew. Well, anyone except witches, which weren’t people in the first place. She turned to him, her freckles visible in the moonlight. Her blue-green eyes bore into him.

“Isn’t it? I read your Bible. As your wife, am I not considered your property? Do you not have the legal right to do whatever you please with me?” Her face changed, a pained expression crossing her features. “To lock me up in the closet and never think of me again?” 

Reid recognized the Archbishops words. “I’ve never considered you my property,” He said, adamant. It was true, she had always been a person to him.

“The Archbishop does,” She insisted. 

“The Archbishop is… mistaken,” Reid conceded. Judging by her face, it wasn’t what she had expected him to say. It wasn’t what he had expected himself to say either. But, ever since the Archbishop struck her for disobedience, Reid had known that there were places in which their beliefs did not convene.

“Doth mine ears deceive me, or did you just speak ill of your precious patriarch?” Her words had him raking unsteady fingers through his hair. The frustration mounted.

“Just— don’t, Lou. Please. Despite what you think, he’s given me everything. He gave me a life, a purpose,” Reid broke off. He didn’t know how to go about saying the next thing on his mind. Their eyes met and he tried to convey how earnestly he meant his next words. “He gave me you.”

He didn’t know what she was thinking when she brushed a leaf aside with her hand and gazed at him. The intensity in her eyes made him… well he didn’t really know how it made him feel. Her thoughts were an enigma to him. Her hand wrapped around his own. “The Archbishop didn’t give me to you, Reid. He did— or she.” She was smiling at the stars now.

“I have a present for you,” He spoke after a moment of silence. Leaning closer to her without really meaning to, their eye contact was lighting a fire inside of him. Everything about this moment was good, was right. She wasn’t breathing for a moment.

“Another one? But it’s not Yule yet.”

“I know.” He stared down at her fingers, the ring on it. “It’s… it’s a wedding ring.” She let out a little gasp as he pulled it out. It was ancient looking, but he’d known it and he’d loved it all his life. It was his hope that she would too. “May I?”

She nodded. Reid slipped the ring already adorning her finger off and put his mother’s ring on instead. It fit so perfectly, like it was meant for her. He felt, somewhere deep in his heart, that it was. It must be.

“It was my mother’s…” He began. “Or at least, I think it was. It was clenched in my fist when they found me.” He wasn’t sure how to go on. Their eyes met once more and he found the courage. “It reminds me of the sea… of you. I’ve wanted to give it to you for days now.”

Her mouth fell open, looking as though she was going to speak. Whatever she would say, and he wasn’t sure what it was, he hung onto her every gesture. 

“Thank you,” She sounded as though she was speaking through a lump in her throat. “I… love it.” And she fell into him. He grasped her, pulling her by the waist to him. She leaned into his embrace, and he felt like he was breathing fresh air for the first time in his life. He wasn’t thinking of Célie, no, not anymore.

He gently brushed her hair away from her neck, brushing his lips across her flesh. Her heartbeat was rocketing, drumming just like his own. 

“‘Do not urge me to leave you or turn back from you.’” He quoted, his fingers sliding down her arms. She let her head roll back onto his shoulder as her eyes shut. It was a heated, heavy moment. His lips wandered her skin. “Where you go, I will go. Where you stay, I will stay.’” And he was sure of it.

She let out a little sound, breathless. It was a moan, and it made his muscles tighten. Along with his pants, he noted. His fingers stopped their languid path. He couldn’t rip his eyes away from her chest which fluttered like butterfly wings. Her voice was a plea. “Don’t stop.”

Tensing even more, his hands grasped her arms. Any amount of skin contact was enough to set his blood aflame. Blood that was now going straight towards his groin, his stomach ablaze with longing and liquid heat. “Ask me, Lou.” He practically begged her. He needed to hear it.

Her mouth fell open. Every part of him was straining towards her, and in the case of his pants, straining in general. She had to want him like he wanted her. There was no way that she didn’t, not after everything between them.

“Touch me, Reid. Please. Touch me,” The steadiness in her voice was a marvel but it paled in comparison to the yearning. There was, now, little doubt at what she wanted. What he wanted just the same. He couldn’t fight the smirk off his mouth. It felt like the sweetest victory he had ever known.

“That’s not a question, Lou.” Her eyes opened and a glower lit her features. He allowed a brow to raise, continuing to kiss at her neck. Their eyes were locked together as his mouth trailed open-mouthed kisses, more a caress with his mouth, down the side of her neck to her shoulder. She smelled like cinnamon and it was delightful. He let his tongue meet her skin, tasting it to see if it too was as perfect as her smell. He was, to say the least, not disappointed.

“Fine,” She was saying, her body moving to accommodate his kisses. Her throat extended, leaving him more room to rove. “Would you, oh brave and virtuous Chassuer, stick your tongue down my throat and you hands up my skirt? My ass needs grabbing.”

He reared back, unsure of how to react. His inexperience hit him in that moment. He really, well and truly didn’t know what to do. How to touch her. He had never been this close to… the act which they were nearing. He had never touched a woman quite like this. Kissing Célie was one thing, but it struck him now that this was a fast moving river which had caught him in its current. She smiled, victorious. “Too much?”

If there was a proper thing to say, he was at a loss as to what it was. What could he do? Her body was so warm in his arms, and he was longing for something he wasn’t sure of. It was almost too much. When she saw his expression, her face changed. She ran her fingers down his cheek. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

That wasn’t at all what he wanted. He had liked where things were going, really, but he didn’t know where to take it. This was an unfamiliar realm. He couldn’t quite breath correctly, his chest rapidly fluttering as his hands shook. Need and self consciousness battled within him, neither giving nor gaining ground. Her eyes studied his expression, widening as they realized just how new at this he was.

For a moment there was silence as she took in his expression. What should he do? How should he touch her? This was nothing like kissing Célie. This was more like being burned alive, crackling, heated, all consuming. He just wanted to touch her more. She was shifting against him, taking his face in her soft, small hands. “Let me show you,” She whispered.

He calmed, his thoughts becoming molten honey as she moved to straddle his hips. Her skirt slid up her thighs, revealing her bare flesh to him. The wind was frigid but there was nothing but this. Nothing but them. His breath hitched, he tried to swallow. He looked to her eyes in question as her hands guided his fingers to the ties of her dress. Her nod was all he needed.

Pulling at the lacing with his inexperienced fingers was new, but they were steady and strong as he unlaced her clothing. Her dress fell open at the front revealing her in only a chemise that was entirely too diaphanous. He couldn’t breath nor think as he let his hand brush the soft skin of her upper breast. Heat, fire, the feeling of his cock straining at his trousers. She only leaned into his touch, making his breath catch.

Moving quickly, before he could second guess himself, he pushed the fabric down her shoulders. Her waist was pooled in fabric and the rest of her upper body was bare. Pale breasts, untouched by the sunlight, unlike her face was. There was so much to see, and every piece of her was ecstasy made human. A smile pulled at her lips. 

Her clever fingers pulled his shirt from his trousers. It was easy to pull it over his head, and he was eager to be rid of it. To be rid of everything between them. He grabbed her and pressed his mouth to her own, their bare skin meeting. It was too good to be real. His arms lifted her as she removed of the rest of her clothing, discarding it haphazardly. 

He couldn’t help the possessive way his fingers tightened on her hips. No one else could touch her this way anymore, he knew. For just as surely as he was hers, she was his. Her bare body was a delight to behold, the shape of her waist and breasts. She was perfect, everything he had ever wanted. There was no end to the tortuous throbbing in his pants.

“You’re so beautiful,” His voice was a breathy sigh. She was God’s own present, something he had never realized that he wanted.

“Shut up, Chass,” She gasped. Her arms locked behind his neck and he was caught off guard as her hips rolled against his own. A sound came out the back of his throat, a desperate groan, as his body bucked beneath her. The pleasure of the roll of her against his cock, which was still confined, was something he reveled in. She stilled him with hands on his shoulders. “Like this,” She instructed as she leaned back.

She rocked against him once more, both watching raptly where they met. It was so good, he had never known pleasure like this to exist. He had longed for it before, but never known it. He wanted— no, needed, her to go faster, and his hands urged just that. More, he pleaded for more. But she was in control, and she resisted the begging of his hands. She pressed her skin to his and bit down where his shoulder met his neck. He couldn’t help but to jerk against her, the groan that left his mouth unfamiliar to him.

She grabbed his hand and pressed it to an area betwixt her legs. She showed him where to press his fingers and how to move them. “This is how you touch a woman. This is how you touch me.” The gasp that was her voice was the background to bliss. 

“Lou,” The word was a struggle to get out.

“Right there.” She guided him. He did his best to do as she showed him, liking the way she coiled at the movement. Her little sound of pleasure was perfect and eternal. The breathiness of her was astounding. He moved forward and took her breast in his mouth, the skin so very soft. She gasped as his tongue moved, drawing pleasure from her. “God, Reid—“

There was something to that, the sound of his name coming from her in pleasure. It was an ideal, primordial in it’s perfection. He lightly bit down and something came over her. His arms tightened around her, pleasure cresting over her. He did his best to swallow her moans.

“Your pants,” She pleaded, fumbling with the laces. She was kissing him though it seemed to be an afterthought. “Take them off. Now.”

And who was he to disagree? He lifted her as he moved them down his legs, discarding them without a second thought. He was bare to her, at her mercy entirely. He felt anxiety crush him, but it wasn’t enough to turn down the desire that was keen on drowning him entirely. She smirked, running her finger down his, now free, cock. He shook like a newborn colt, devoured by his own need.

“Another time,” She was saying. Her fingers pushing him back against the roof, and he was putty beneath her. “I’ll show you just how foul my mouth can be.” It was overwhelming, that sentiment. It flashed in his mind, her mouth wrapped around him entirely, the hot, wet press of her tongue. He could die from wanting.

“Lou,” he was begging. Suddenly, she sunk down onto him. It was divine, heaven. His cock was wrapped in tight heat. There was no greater pleasure, and he needed to be deeper. To be entirely inside of her body. His eyes clenched shut, his hips jumping up and finishing burying himself within her. If the first thrust was good, it didn’t compare to the second.

That this had existed, this type of utterly maddening bliss, his entire life and he hasn’t known about it was travesty. His hips were desperate in their movements, chasing something that he could taste on the tip of his tongue. And Lou, she kept making these little noises that he could barely think outside of. In fact, thinking at all was a lost cause at this point.

Her mouth kept desperately finding his own, the way her fingers tangled in his hair doing something for him. Her nails raked down his skin, his arms, leaving him gasping and needing. It was all so much, too much, too good. He needed to go faster, have more control over the movement, so he wrapped his arms around her and turned her beneath him.

She was pinned by his body but she arched up towards him all the same. It seemed she yearned for more skin contact, chasing the feel of them pressed to each other. Her legs hooked around his abdomen and he lowered his fingers to the area between her legs she had known him. With the movement she had shown him, relentless, and her muscled tightened around him.

The sound that escaped him was more akin to a growl than anything, an expression of the pleasure that was coming upon him in a wave. “Lou—“ and she tightened again. Deliriously tight. She was clinging to him desperately, and it took everything in him to wait as long as he did to still. His entire body shook and shuddered as he buried himself in her to the hilt and finished.

His arms almost gave out, and he fell atop her. He couldn’t really breath, but he couldn’t remember why breathing mattered so much. They were just looking at each other, lost in that eye contact. It struck him as he looked at her beneath him. He loved her. Well and truly, entirely and utterly. He loved her, and it was all he could do not to blurt it out right then. 

As he pulled out of her, a wince crossed her features and his chest tightened. His hand clutched her chin and brought her eyes to his. Oh God, he couldn’t really have— “Did I hurt you?” For it was the last thing he wanted. She twisted beneath him and he realized she was trying to free herself. He pushed himself up onto his forearms and flung out onto his back.

His hands dragged her atop him. She spoke in a low, throaty rasp, “There’s a fine line between pleasure and pain.” She trailed kisses down his chest, his bare skin. Her teeth grazed it and in a flash she bit down lightly. He hissed out in the pleasure-pain of it all. He was still getting light aftershocks of his completion. He wanted more than he ever had in his life. She met his eyes. “It’s a good hurt,” She assured him, smiling. “Well done, you.” And she flicked his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I close my eyes when I write the word “cock” because it frightens me.


End file.
